Raini Rodriguez
by Drowz33
Summary: I wrote this story over the course of a few months (I slacked off a lot.) and am proud of my work.I am looking for as much criticism as possible, good and I hope you like my fanfiction!


RÄĮÑĪ RØDRÎGÛĒŠ

PRŌŁØÛGĘ

Raini was angry with the world below her, she helped them but they did not help her she had made her would bestow living hell upon her people and destroy Earth its self but not if 5 people could stop , Purply Octopus, Drecial Donkey, Jake-eeee, Hootsturd.

Act One:HÖØTŠTŪRD

PÅRT ØÑË

It was a Raini so far only a Trizzle.I was outside swinging on the swing things while the Drecial Donkey played Octopus kicked balls at Drecial ball bounced off Maxixe's head while she was filing her HEE HAWED in said "No need to HEE HAW everything will be alrighty."Drecial calmed down.I jumped off the swing while Purply was kicking balls and hit 2 balls into the air and the 2 balls joined the other one behind the screamed and violently hooved at his pulled his hooves away from his HEE HAWED in grief of the 3 balls.I apologized to Drecial, I felt back for I had an idea I brilliantly fabulous idea shined bright like a diamond in my mind it was bullet proof like glittered and would get the balls we heard thunder come from the sky.

PÂRT TWÖ

I recited my plan "First we find a way to get into the back yard, then we grab the balls, after that we carry back the balls."Purply giggled.I shoved one of his purple tentacles into his mouth and said "These balls are serious."Purply pulled his tentacle out of his mouth and stuck it to my gripped on to my leg hard.I tried to pull it off but he wouldn't just HEE HAWED Purply slowly ripped the tentacle off my burned terribly, I watched as each sucker slowly peeled off my Purply just ripped it off.I screamed so loud that Maxixe actually got off her lazy ass and did me tell you when Maxixe decides to do something she does something she makes up for this with how rarely she does slapped Purply so hard he flew into the air and fell splat on the followed up with this by saying "HOLY SWAGGITY MC SWAGGY BUNS JUST ESS TEE EFF YOO!"Purply grabbed me and said "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM HOOTSTURD?"I responded by saying "I think you are an octopus."He climbed onto the swing set and said "Goot, Goot, very nice."Drecial sat there with his mouth I lied about Maxixe she really is active it's just when she's tired she's thunder crashed that the Trizzle turned into a Raini Storm.

PÃRT THRĒĖ

The Raini storm was powerful, more powerful than usual.I couldn't tell what was going Raini storms were never this powerful, I knew the rain god; Raini Rodrigues must be however, I ignored this thinking maybe I was overthinking and Drecial Donkey decided it was time to put our plan into action because of how the Raini storm began to leave the yard and head toward the sidewalk when I heard a loud bolt of gave me a stern slap on my butt and said "Why you got to be so fruity?".She at me and and Drecial started laughing loud and obnoxiously, he managed to say "I dared her to!".I gave the group a serious look and grumbled "We need to get the soccer balls.".With those words Drecial's happy expression looked glum as a purple started walking down the road, the Raini storm was coming down harder and harder as we went along the road.I strutted down the splashed around on the ground of a sudden the world froze I saw Raini Rodrigues' figure in the form of light descending towards was in slow motion.I screamed "GET AWAY FROM THE RAINI WATER!".Everybody jumped, then the slow motion stopped.

PÄRT FØŪR

The water filled with Arlenetric were about to fall back into the , we splashed into the water just after the Electrishity splashed into the water which was now up to my moved his hooves slowly and carefully up and down the street, sometimes slipping on the wet ground below rain pored from skies as we waddled up the street.I saw something flaming in the sky it grew closer, Drecial HEE HAWED kept filing her nails.I could see it now, it was a plane, thunder must have struck its approached towards the ground in a blazing fire.I heard screaming."RUUUN!"I party ran faster than a Hot Wheels car on plane smashed into the ground and remains set aflame on the ground and not even the rain could put it flew into the air and smashed in front of backed up just in time for an engine piece to fly in front of a car went down the street slowed from the flood waters, it parked in front of us, somebody stepped out.

PĀRT FĮVÊ

At first I couldn't see the figure after looking at the flames then, I saw was a donkey just like Drecial Donkey but he had no wings and could spoke."Hello DD."He ran towards him, laughing and crying."HEE HAAAW!"He smiled at the mystery donkey said "Encase you don't know I'm Jake-eeee and the most interesting donkey in the universe and Drecial's brother."."Yay, new people." I plane's engine exploded behind us."Like let's move it guys."Maxixe ran up the street, now all we needed to do was make a right then a left then a right and get in the house's backyard but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.I began to notice the water was up to my waist by the time the drama was over."Everybody get on a car or something!" I crawled on to an empty dumpster washed in by flood bubbled from under water "You can't tell me what to do!".He swam away into the perilous waters.I waded after him splashing water around me as I went Jake-eeee screamed "Get goin' or you gonna die! ".I finally managed to grab Purply's leg and pull him to I noticed the dumpster Maxixe was in was gone.

PÀRT ŠÎX

I heard blabbering coming from ahead of and Drecial sat on the roof of a house and Purply was attached to my hand.I splashed into the direction of the blabbering.A huge green and black object was floating near me, the blabbering got louder.I opened it and saw a dirty, wet and steaming hot angry flipped her blonde brown hair away from her face and bickered."You told me to take high ground but no!" "You just had to not say what ground to take!".Her face turned red as a tomato sauce on a Chinese flower glared at me.I began to notice the dumpster was getting higher above me.I grabbed the dumpster and tried to get , the dumpster flipped and Maxixe and some water fell rain water got up to my water began pushing stuff from the plane crash towards me Maxixe and dodged the first few pieces of part of the wing cut across my arm, the water around me turned red, my world went black.

PÁRT ŠÉVÉÑ

I saw somebody in front of the darkness, a strong wind blew past my world became brighter, I saw two roman type pillars next to the was whipped her curly hair back and forth and her eyes glowed began chanting in an incomprehensible then screamed "YOU HAVE FAILED ME!".She ran towards me her finger nails now claws her face began to distort.I ran to the edge of the platform a and saw that we were almost above the clouds.I tripped but Raini caught me in her arms before I had an evil grin on her eyes glowed like jumped off the ledge with me and cackled fell throughout the cold wet clouds that were heavy with rain.I looked down at the area below me and saw lightening striking buildings and floodwaters consuming an entire 's claws gripped me tightly.I punched her and she let go.I was flying into the waters on my own now.I closed my eyes and felt myself hit the water.I woke up.I was in a helicopter Drecial was kneeling on the side of the floor.I was lying flat on the ground.I was wrong.I licked my lips.I was starting to it hit me.I HAD RUN OUT OF BOOTY!

PĀRT ĒÏGHT

I looked around reaching for a vision turned red and bloodshot.I got up and stumbled around the helicopter, I pushed Drecial who was standing in the doorway to the back.I grabbed a woman's wallet then pulled it away from her.I replenished my woman slapped me and screamed "WHAT THE HELL!".I made le Lenny face.I stumbled back into the front of the HEE HAWED questioningly.I replied I needed to recharge my booty meter.I asked Maxixe where we were "I don't know loser." she replied.""Near some sort of stadium."Jake-eeee replied."Which one?"I asked."I can't even tell anymore."He said worryingly.I looked out the windows and saw a large stadium that was nearly flooded below struck the the water above the water glowed blue with the were flying in the air in large flocks and squawking floated in the is the end, I thought, this is the Raini Rodrigues end.

PÂRT ÑÎŃÊ

The helicopter began to shake lights flashed around pilot grabbed the mic and screamed "BRACE FOR IMPACT, WE HAVE RUN OUT OF FUEL!".The helicopter slammed into a broke through the buildings side and nearly crushed the helicopter with debris.I crawled out of my seat along with the other pilot let out a bloody floated around the the ash cleared enough for us to see each Donkey was flapping a pair of tiny wings to keep the ash and smoke away."Drecial, I didn't know you had wings!"."Drecial HEE HAWED and tucked them back into his back, he seemed -eeee emerged from the helicopter."Drecial isn't like the other donkeys."He said in a coarse -eeee let out a few coughs then moaned "He doesn't like the wings, because."He coughed again, this time louder and much more painful -eeee fell to the let out a few more coughs then closed his eyes.I ran over to him and felt for a pulse.I felt a slow but strong ran over to pushed me out of the way before I could tell him Jake-eeee was felt for the pulse had a concerned expression on his soon became a saddened frown.

PÃRT TÊŃ

Drecial HEE HAWED loud and tears fell from his eyes.I felt the pulse pulled me away before I could make out a steady rhythm or none at all.I then noticed that Maxixe and Purply were gone."Maxixe, Purply, are you in there?!".I was no reply.I reached into the plane.I felt a pair of fat thunder thighs packed into skinny was Maxixe."OMG WTF!".It was her alright because only she uses text language to speak half the time.I grabbed her legs and pulled her out."OMG YOU BROKE MY CELLULAR CONNECTION WHILE I WAS TRYING TO CHECK MY INSTAGRAM!"."Sorry" I said.I didn't mean is my older sister, she's 16 and an isn't much else to really say.

Act Two:Ⓜ️?￢ﾝﾎIXE?

PART ONE?￢ﾜﾈ️? ﾟﾎﾆ

Hootsturd is my younger brother he's 12 and an isn't really much else to pulled me out of the helicopter.I was pissed as a dog that was marking its territory on a fire hydrant.I really didn't understand did he?!I searched for cellular connection not paying attention to my surroundings.I found a weak connection.I moved some rubble, the connection grew stronger.I neared the Instagram app loaded.I jumped for joy.I checked my Instagram photos were boring.I sat down on the ground with my phone and glossed my lips.I checked my Instagram again, now it was spammed with a photo of cheer read help lip gloss seamed to be melting off my face due to the flames around me.I applied another layer.I smacked my lips and pouted.I looked at myself in my phone and took a selfie, I was hot!I tapped the post button, it loaded and froze for a it kept loading, then it said "Post successful!".I commented on my own photo #swiggity #swag #basic #bag.I flexed my booty to gain more comfortability.I couldn't sit any longer it was too uncomfortable.I got up only to find that all my exits were blocked.

PART TWO? ﾟﾔﾇ? ﾟﾌﾋ?

I put my IPhone 6 in my pocket, this was serious business.I farted loudly."Oopsie poopsie!" I said out loud.I began to try to twerk up the wall, I shook my great big alas, the wall was too rough to twerk up.I became enraged.I squeezed my booty and sharted, I propelled myself into the air.I found a platform that wasn't engulfed in flames.I lifted myself unto the platform with a final juicy shart that would make a even a pair of decimated nostrils cry.I jumped onto the platform.I noticed my friends were there.I counted them off in my , Jake-eeee and Drecial.I also noticed Purply was nowhere to be since I was around my friends I had to act cool.I leaned up against a wall and said "Haaay.".Hootsturd looked over and sneered.I put my face back into my internet connection remained strong.I opened the Vine app.I scrolled through popular and noticed a particular video the video clip a demonic laugh echoed in the background of the person filming screamed and a strange creature covered in feathers lunged at video ended.I scrolled through the page again and found more video of them were of floods and the feathered creatures.I smacked my lips and turned my phone off.I sat where Purply could be.

PART THREE?￢ﾚﾡ️ ️? ﾟﾐﾓ? ﾟﾒﾀ

Hootsturd paced around the room."Where could he be?" he questioned.I sat blankly on the ground against a heated wall.I checked a few more of my apps, same old more selfies I guess, I thought to myself.I shut my phone off again.I paced the room pondering where Purply may be.I turned on my IPhone again, went into music and turned on a wrecking ball always helps me unwrapped a candy bar and bit a chunk then tried to shove a piece in his brother, Jake-eeee's -eeee did not move.I kept focusing on the possible locations of Purply.I thought long an hard about last time I remembered seeing him was while we were carrying Hootsturd to the said that he would be back when we reached the rescue gave up his place on the Helicopter so I could get on.A tear fell from my eye and some dirt from my face.I reminded myself to stay cool when I was around my friends.I listened to Miley scream "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!".I shut the music was trying to talk to Drecial but Drecial wouldn't say a -eeee was just laying on the ground unconscious.I had to do something the world around me was falling friends wouldn't talk to each were in a burning building for god's world around me was being cool didn't matter it was time to act differently from the rest.

PART FOUR? ﾟﾙﾎ? ﾟﾒﾔ? ﾟﾘﾜ

I got up off the ground and dusted myself was taking deep breaths and crying in between."Where are you going?" Hootsturd asked.I said nothing.I pushed through some rubble that was blocking the way to the stairwell.I moved up the stairwell.I thought about how all we wanted was some soccer balls that went over a we're here.I reached the next the world against us?No, it couldn't be.I pushed through a door to an apartment was filled with charred fire began to get put out by the heavy rain.I walked over to the edge of the room looking for something to use.I heard a crash at the other end of the were blocking the doorway.I ran over and tried to push these out if the way but it was no were too heavy.I looked at myself and noticed my clothes were covered in ashes and soaking T-shirt was ripped near the short shorts were blackened with ash and soot.I looked through the closet and found a pair of Uggs.I looked down at my feet, my flip flops were partially melted on the back.I slipped off my flip flops and put on the Uggs.I looked through the hangers to see if there were any pants I could change of them were charred or plain ugly but I found a were apple bottom jeans with beautiful stitching.I loved them.I changed into those in a heartbeat.I closed the closet and looked out the window for a way out, I saw a platform on the side of the building, a fire escape."Well, I guess it is a fire.".

PART FIVE? ﾟﾒﾣ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾒﾦ?

I ran up the flood waters were quickly consuming the building.I wondered if Jake-eeee, Drecial and Hootsturd were okay.I continued up the escape toward the top of the building.I looked behind me and saw the crew Jake-eeee, Drecial and were following me closely.I ran up the fire escape slower now in less of a rush.I heard something bang against the fire escape floor above us.I moved up to see what it was.A scorching hot heater that had set on fire was blocking the melted through the escape and crashed to the level below melted through there and shook the melted through one more floor then was eaten by flood waters raged and rain flew from the had nowhere to couldn't jump across the gap and the waters were rising quickly and surely would sweep us I saw was bright like the heater but instead the heat was warm and figure was too bright to be crashed through the window I saw it lifted us into the air and we suddenly were riding it to the top of the building.I spewed ash that was hot but instead of burning us the ash healed.I felt tired and cozy.I fell asleep.

PART SIX? ﾟﾌﾌ ️ ️ ️? ﾟﾘﾴ

I woke up vision phased in and out.I saw Jake-eeee went black again.I woke up and looked around, I felt the animal I was was furry and wings were delicate and flapped them in the dark was night rain was coming down even harder.I shook Jake-eeee awake."One more hour, please.".He woke up immediately and HEE HAWED with creature buzzed and fluttered in the air trying to keep flying in the awoke from all the rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up on the creature but was almost blown grabbed the creatures antenna and sat creature began to drift pushed top of a building came into the building there was a glowing purple silhouette of what looked like a mix of a bird and a person was standing on the to the person was a box that seemed to be slowly filling with creature flapped its wings harder trying to make it to the struck the flood waters below tops of the buildings were all that were visible rest was under flood waters.A few large boats floated above the small ones struggled to keep boomed in the floated in the water, I looked around me Hootsturd's eyes were huge and filled with we couldn't give up now, no matter how hard Raini tried she would never win.

PART SEVEN? ﾟﾌﾌ?￢ﾘﾔ️ ️ ️? ﾟﾐﾳ? ﾟﾐﾠ? ﾟﾎﾆ?

Raini laughed, I could hear it all around shuddered.I glossed my lips saw silhouettes in the sky, the same ones as the one we saw on the we were gliding and no longer were nearing the building creature flapped its wings one last time and we creatures six legs touched the finally had a good look at it, it was an albino got off the moth and waved goodbye to ascended into the air spreading a sweet smelling white ash around heat evaporated the water around flew high into the sky then away.I smiled but I couldn't help but looking was slowly pouring into the top of the building we were standing.I looked over and saw the silhouette we had seen earlier but this time in full was a terrible mix of a bird and a had blonde hair and blue body was slim and squaked in a terrifying then spoke in a raspy voice with an Australian accent."Well, Well, Well, look what the kitty dragged in."."You seem to be looking for something?".She pointed to the tank that was quickly filling with water, Purply was inside.

PART EIGHT? ﾟﾐﾝ? ﾟﾐﾓ? ﾟﾑﾹ

I ran at her, water splashed all over my boots."DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled.I grabbed the bird woman and punched her in the laughed hysterically and said "RAINI CAN NEVER BE STOPPED!".I grabbed her beak and tugged on bird yowled in pain.I punched her and gave her a black let out one final sentence."PURPLY WILL DIE ANYWAY!".I punched her one last time as a punishment for saying that about , Jake-eeee and Hootsturd stared at the bird woman corpse with their mouths wide open."I never knew you had that much energy in you." Jake-eeee said."Me neither." I said we heard the boom of dark sky was lit up with lightening.I heard a voice come from the tank."LET ME OUT!" it was Purply!I ran over to the tank, but it was slowly filling with was a doorway out of the tank but it was tank was steadily filling with rainwater I looked for a key but I couldn't find one."HELLO, CAN YOU GET ME OUT!" he screamed.I jiggled the didn't tank was almost filled up to Purply's head the bird lady was there was no saving him.

PART NINE? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾌﾑ?￢ﾀﾼ️

The tank filled up, Purply was as airless as a bird in space just sat there as if nothing had happened."YOU IDIOTS, I'M A SQUID I CAN BREATH UNDER WATER, LOGIC!"."Oh" I then continued "It's just that this water smells like shart!".What Purply just said gave me an idea."Everybody stand back."I trio stepped back.I let out a loud tender ripe shart that melted off the door opened and the water poured out, Purply was free!A booming voice much louder than the thunder came out of what seemed like nowhere."AHAHHAHAHA, YOU MAY HAVE FREED PURPLY BUT YOU CANNOT FREE YOUR SOULS!"A portal opened similar to the one we had seen earlier.I looked inside and saw what looked sort of like a Greek resteraunt.I found a rock and threw it into the appeared on the other end.I motioned for Hootsturd, Drecial, Purply and Jake-eeee to follow through the first they looked reluctant but they slowly stepped to all stood in front of the portal."We all step in on three." I said."Okay" Jake-eeee said."Alrighty then" Hootsturd said."HEE HAW" Drecial said."Yea babe" Purply all joined hands."One" "two" "three".

PART TEN? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾑﾸ?

Purply has been my best friend for as long as I've lived here.I moved when I was 10 and had no I found Purply, we did everything together swing on swings, punching hobos and taking that, however last year we just stopped talking to each other, I became so consumed in being a basic white girl I didn't talk to him.I regret every day I did that to him.I shouldn't have ignored him and been such a jerk, it wasn't now everything could be seem like we're becoming friends wouldn't be the worst day of my life, it would be the best day.I could change this.I took out my Iphone 6, took one final look at it, threw it on the ground and crushed it under my foot.I did it!Yes I freed myself from this prison, I can become friends with Purply again, yea!

Act Three:P|_|r|1y 0ct0|u5

P4RT 0/|/3

I, Purply Octopus thought I would never see the day Maxixe put down an IPhone and not pick it back up.I scanned the portal shut with a bang behind us, I flinched.I heard a voice say "COME TO ME YOU MORTALS!".We stepped forward.I started sweat dripped on the floor from my head.I tried to take deep breaths to stop the sweating but it didn't work.I looked up at Maxixe, she had changed so much and for the helped get my mind off the all began stepping forward in unison.I felt as if I had no control over my sky was dark and filled with sinister forces.I couldn't see the stars.I noticed while I was stepping the platform we were on was well above the clouds.I wasn't sure how I could be breathing at this high of an altitude.I tried to say something funny but I couldn't lips felt pressed all kept idea what awaited.

|ART T\|/0

We stopped, I couldn't make out our surroundings because a thick fog now surrounded us.I felt as if we were being watched.I heard wasn't ours.I looked around me, fog still obscured my a dim light lit the area suddenly.I could see a small area where the light was coming from.I noticed there were actually two were nailed into roman flashed in the sky, everything was bleach white for a , we began running forward to the we ran more lights lit up on the roman columns, we ran faster.I looked to my side and saw circular walls beside them were were all silhouetted, they had a slim bird-like seemed familiar, I stopped for a minute and focused on all came flooding back, I were one of those things that trapped me in the tank in an attempt to kill features seemed to stand out now, orange and blue feathers, the body and build of a bird and woman.A terrible beak on top of roughly female facial was them.

PART T|-|R33

That breathing must have been there's, I had barely noticed I had stopped until Maxixe shook me around."Hey Purply, if you haven't totally noticed we are like going to the voice now!" Maxixe said."Oh, sorry." I kept passed more and more columns all the same as the sky was dark and rain still fell on to my passed more and more columns until we reached a dead was two columns that had they began to twist and flash, they changed colors and reshaped with their small kept flashing and twisting and turned into a bridge to the next row of all stood before it.A voice boomed in the distance "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?".We all stepped across the unnatural next few rows of columns were corroded."I wonder where we at ey?" said we heard something that sounded like waves crashing.A giant wall of water approached us from behind, we all screamed and began to kept seemed that it took me until now to notice that the columns were nearly infinite and we were going wave started to catch back felt cold and wet, then my head, then my everything went blank.

PART F0|_|R

I blinked and began to focus on my surroundings.I was in the center of a circular platform with 5 were rows and rows of stands where those bird women were all were chanting something in a strange language I couldn't understand.I was beginning to make a we were in one of those roman colosseums but this one looked brand new and the design was somewhat air around us got all started we heard a voice, the same was as before speak to us."I CAN SEE YOU ARE QUITE INTERESTED IN SAVING YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY AND WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" we all nodded."SO IN ORDER TO DO THIS YOU MUST PROVE YOU ARE WORTHY!"."UH, HOW DO WE DO THAT?" I screamed into the air."YOU DEFEAT ALL MY WARRIORS CURRENTLY IN THE STANDS AROUND YOU!" all the bird women made a screeching voice took a deep breath and said one last thing."THEIR NAMES ARE STORMY LYNCH, STROMY LYNCHES ENTER THE ARENA!".They all glided into the arena.

PART F1\/3

They all made a terrible caw upon sounded like a flock of oversized made a thump as they all crowd seemed to be staring at us with lifeless were all either twitching or preening every few of a sudden the arena grew brighter; at the beginning of each of the five paths a laser shot lasers then connected to create a star above star then put some sort of laser cloak outside the cloak quickly disappeared into the atmosphere but I could tell it must have still been voice began to count down."5!" Before it could continue I shouted "Where's our weapons!"."Yeah, where are they!" shouted then answered "OH YES HERE ARE YOUR WEAPONS!" 5 balls of light formed in the balls then shaped themselves into lights began to of the swords now were covered in sword was different in color and swords flew into our hands.I received a purple sword, or sword had engravings showing everything I had done throughout the journey in great 's sword was a blood red with engravings showing what he had done on his journey 's sword was a lime 's sword was a vibrant -eeee's sword was a flaming voice counted down again "5,..4...,3...,2...,1, BEGIN!".

PART 51X

All the lynches sprang towards us.I swung my sword at the closest one to me, expecting it to be weak and not have any fighting it streaked its claws across my face and left a deep blue blood leaked from my one came at me, I sliced through it with all my might.I only had a few seconds to see that it was dead before another one jumped at me, its mouth gaping open.I ran at it and stabbed my sword into its red blood mixed with my blue blood and the area around me turned a dark purple.I laughed a little on the inside.I ran and then jumped in the air above an unsuspecting jumped into the air right through my sword.I saw its body writhe and jumped next to me and sliced a lynch that was running towards me."Thanks, you saved my butt there." I said, gasping for ran up to another lynch and travelled her sword through its started tripping and falling, I tried to get to her but I couldn't keep started heading towards the edge and took one final of falling off she bounced back off the area around the arena."What happened?" I asked as I chopped a lynch in half."I don't know." Maxixe responded in a partially sassy that thing that cloaked the arena was a barrier.I looked out at the sky in the I could get any ideas I heard a strange noise.

P4R1 53\/3/|/

I became concerned and looked around for the source of the turned out the noise was Hootsturd getting hit in the face with a decapitated lynch head.I laughed out went next to me and chopped a charging lynch to bits.I noticed the lynche's numbers were slowly decreasing.I cut a lynch open that was charging at Drecial to return the let out a loud "HEEEE HAW!" I could tell that he thought we were -eeee sliced another lynch nearby.I jumped in the air and wrapped my tentacles on a lynch's head, it tripped and stumbled until I stuck my sword through its head.I looked around me and noticed that there were few lynches left and Hootsturd was failing at trying to sword lynch decided to sneak up behind me so I chopped its arms lynches numbers were clearly dwindling were only about 10 left alive and all of them were dead or tried to apologize to one he thought was dead, it pounced up on him and bit a clump of his hair out.I decapitated the last few living ones."Guys lets reform!" I yelled walked over to me, they were all tired, out of breath."What now guys?" I all looked at each it was all we had finished the we hadn't.

PAR1 31G|~|T

The same voice that we had heard only less than 2 hours ago time it sounded more enraged than before."NO!" it screamed."NO, NO, NO, NOBODY DEFEATS THE LYNCHES!" it screamed raised his finger then said "Why are you doing this to u-" the voice interrupted Hootsturd."ITS BECAUSE HE LEFT ME!" we all looked at each other, with puzzled expressions painted on our faces."UUUHHGG!" the voice yelled down at of a sudden all of the lynch corpses disintegrated into the invisible barrier around us became visible, flashed red and blue, then pieces fell over us and cut us like broken voice roared in disapproval of what we had , something happened colosseum began to rumble and platform we were on de-attached from the rest of the place and all slipped and began to we all grabbed hold of one of the platform snapped back into place flinging us all fell on our butts, we were breathing , instead of roaring and screaming the voice whined, its voiced reeked of got up and listened to the all had our ears trained on the sorrowful voice was saying something about a no good lover.I finally worked up the courage to say "Is something wrong?".The voice came out of its moans and answered "SHUT UP!" the moaning turned to voice let out a "UHUHUHU!".Then it quietly said; "Do you like stories?" we nodded...

P4R1 |\|1|\|3

The voice began its story. "So one day I was a normal girl, my name was Raini Rodriguez.I had not a care in the world." she let out a "huhuhu" again.I heard a few sniffles. "You see, I had met a boy that made me feel bubbly and happy inside.I wanted to spend my life with him." she -eeee pulled at his ears a bit sweat was trickling down his body."I LOVED HIM!" the voice stopped made a few more noises then continued."Over time our relationship had blossomed.I wanted to marry one day I went to him and rejected that moment I launched my life into a downward spiral.I began drinking and smoking.I had on and off relationships with different men.I tried to drown way my problems by living a life of denial, I just couldn't accept that I was rejected by him." Raini seemed to be fighting off tears.I felt bad for began speaking again "I went on like this for a few more trying to find him again." this prompted Jake-eeee to begin sweating more vigorously than before."Th-Th-Then" Raini stuttered."Soon enough I passed after destroying my physical I ascended, you could say.I was greeted by somebody else who told me I would control the tides, rain, space, and , whoever they were disappeared.I felt I had a purpose , I still searched for one and I could get revenge." then Raini stopped again.A figure materialized in front of was at least two feet taller than the tallest of us, figure then turned to the shape of a curly haired pointed her finger at Jake-eeee and scowled."It was you."

PART 13|\|

I sat there, frozen.I was in complete shock.I moved one of my tentacles up and pointed at Jake-eeee."You...knew.." I -eeee stuttered a bit then managed to speak "I didn't I-I-I just p-please trust me.".Hootsturd then spoke "Why didn't you try to stop it?!" I had never heard him yell like that before."Buh-Buh-But I-" Jake-eeee spoke until he was cut off."NO BUTS!" I screamed.I covered my mouth with my tentacles, my face turned a light blue from -eeee began to stepped towards us and said with great pride "So now, you finally know why."."And on another note, you will now pay for what you did to me." she face curled into a deep snarl and the air became frigid and elaborate ornate axe wrapped in blue ribbon appeared in Raini's lunged at Jake-eeee before he could suddenly Drecial jumped in the red fluid splashed on to the stone 's wings spread out and he hit the went over to Drecial and shook him."I never knew he had wings..." he spoke filled his eyes.I thought about how Hootsturd almost never notices the obvious.I quickly brought myself back to the situation at hand."Let's try this again." Raini said lunged again at Jake-eeee this time slashing his neck open, killing him instantly."YOU MONSTER, HE DIDNT DESERVE TO DIE!" Hootsturd cried then telekinetically pushed Hootsturd off the me and Maxixe were grabbed my hand and screamed "RUN, COME ON GO!".Then we leaped off the laughed with delight.

ËPÎŁŌGÛĘ

On the way down, when Raini pushed me, I felt so free.I never thought it would end like this though.I thought the dream was my Raini planted it in my head to make me feel , forces know I'm I may as well say, about the "booty meter", I never had one, must've been Raini trying to crash the helicopter to get rid of us.I hit the ground with a thud and fell the world cut back to where we were almost a day of us sun shined so bright.I watched Drecial's dog Princess Lillith roll around in the grass , tinted a care in the Drecial kicked his soccer ball over the I realized I had always known my controlled controlled my thoughts, she gave me the was her doing.I was her , where fate can bring you.


End file.
